


Is There Somewhere?

by myfleetingreverie



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Miscarriage, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myfleetingreverie/pseuds/myfleetingreverie
Summary: Post The Worst of Us Shall Rule GrescaRusca and his child with Prince Goyong live a life more than what Rusca could ever ask for. They were well-provided by the prince who was now married to Lord Ilyong. He was at peace and contented but a visit from the prince one night changed everything.





	Is There Somewhere?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Worst of Us Shall Rule](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657999) by [kathakoito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathakoito/pseuds/kathakoito). 



> Also inspired by Halsey's Is There Somewhere
> 
> Thank you for reading ;)

The night Prince Goyo came without his aides to our house, I knew something was wrong. He was distraught, although he tried to hide it and continued playing with our son, I could sense that he was troubled. He never came without his aides. That's the agreement we had with his spouse, Prince Consort Ilyong. Every time he comes, I see to it that I don't spend much time talking to the prince as I'm sure that his guards were to report everything to their master. I don't ever want to cause discord between Prince Goyo and his husband. I know my place and I love my son. I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize our lives. 

So despite feeling that the prince was troubled, I didn't ask him about it, nor did I let him know that I could tell. After tucking in our son to bed, I expected for him to leave so I asked him if I should let our aide ready his horse. “No. I wish to stay a little bit more.” he said. “Is that alright?” The prince asked.

“The fact that this is your house, how can I refuse?” I replied. “Should I get you anything to drink or eat, my prince?”

“Rusca, you don't have to be too formal. How many times do I have to-”

“I know, I haven't forgotten. Sorry. So, what do you want?” 

“You.” 

A chill was sent down my spine. I was floored with his admission. 

“What are you telling me?” I wasn't able to hide the embarrassment in my face, I immediately turn away. 

“No, I mean, I… I just need you to be here...Can you sit with me for a while and talk? Please?” 

I considered his request for a while. I looked at him; his eyes were bloodshot with black circles under, he had gone paler and his body trembled. I nodded and went to the kitchen to fetch some tea. I found Goyong seated at the front porch. I placed the two cups of tea on the small table and sat on the rattan chair beside him. 

“What do you want to talk about, Goyong?” I asked. 

He was silent. He put the cup to his lips and I could see how shaky his hands were. After taking a sip, he placed the cup on the small table in front of him. He looked at me, swallowed, then cleared his throat before saying, “Ilyong had a miscarriage.” 

I couldn't hide the shock in my face. I was unable to move nor think of any response. Goyong started to cry. He wiped the first drops of tears that escaped his eyes. He hunched and clutched his knees, his shoulders quivered. I went over to him and embraced him. He buried his face on my chest, his eyes streaming with tears. I rubbed his back as an attempt to console him. I felt his grip on me tightened. He pulled me closer to him, our face inches away. He started kissing me, his lips still moist from all the crying. I tried pulling away but I couldn't. I could feel the thing on my chest pounding, knowing that this was wrong, that this should not happen. But the more Goyong pressed his lips against mine, the more intense I returned his kisses. His hands started reaching under my clothes. His warm hands burned my skin. We stood and made our way to my room. He undid my clothes and I did the same with his. Our every movement was hurried, as if someone's bound to come and get us. Soon enough we are entwined. I moaned with pleasure, with yearning for him as he thrusts his into mine. I clutched his arms, his hair. I have never wanted anything in my life than him. Every inch of me ached for Goyong but for the longest time I've been denying it. But now that he's with me, there's nothing I wouln't give. 

Goyong slept beside me. He looked peaceful. His arms curled over my body. I stared at his face, Oh gods, was he beautiful! All my life, I have tried controlling myself; my heat, my feelings, my love for him. I knew it was hopeless, futile. I never admitted to myself how I really feel about him because I knew if I did, I would open myself up to more misery. But here I am, sharing this bed with him and I couldn't be any happier. I longed for this moment, certain that this wouldn't come. I kissed his lips gently. He moved closer and murmured 

“Mmm..Ilyong..”

A blow of jealousy and hurt came over me. My heart was shattered to infinitesimal fragments. I closed my eyes as tears ebbed down my cheeks. I cried 'til I could no longer.


End file.
